Barcedes: One shots
by purpleraxn
Summary: Después del cine pudieron haber pasado ciertas cosas en la ausencia de Nicanor.
1. Chapter 1

La frase de _qué pena que a Nicanor no le haya gustado la película _la había dicho para curarse el raspón de haber visto cómo él la había besado sin que nadie dijera nada. Ella, sin embargo, llevaba aguantándose las ganas de besarla desde que había rememorado el beso más de una vez durante toda la noche – y su primera reacción había sido nada más y nada menos que ir a buscarla otra vez, aumentando aún más la necesidad de tocarla, de sentirla. Bárbara la tenía hechizada, eso no podía ya negarlo aunque quisiera. Su boca y su calidez, la ternura del momento, la habían perseguido todo el día y el pedido había surgido más como una urgencia inconsciente que algo que hubiera planeado realmente. Lo que nunca pensó fue que Nicanor se sumaría a su plan para dos. Y las ganas de besarla se habían acumulado junto con la frustración de no tenerla para ella, haciendo que su interior se pusiera revolucionario. Pero aquel desastre había acabado en el momento en que el marido de Bárbara se había marchado, dándoles la intimidad que ella tanto había deseado.

_A mí sí me gusta_.

Había quemado. Había sentido su mirada sobre ella y había quemado en una forma que jamás antes había sentido. Una pequeña alteración se dio en su sistema y buscó el botón de la camisa, intentando distraerse con algo. Aunque tuviera los ojos al frente, no podía concentrarse en qué ocurría. La voz susurrada que llegó hasta ella le erizó la piel y sin pensarlo sacó el botón del ojal, su mirada tímida rebotando una vez y con algo más de coraje quedándose en el segundo intento mientras buscaba la manera de pedirle perdón. Y…

_¡Shh...!_

Vieja…

La vergüenza la consumió y sólo atinó a voltear el rostro hacia la pantalla, ignorando el gesto de la morena hacia la mujer que la mandó a callar. Sus manos buscaron su camisa de nuevo, jugando con el segundo botón. Bárbara pronto se acercó a ella importándole muy poco si molestaba o no y le prometió que _la próxima _invitaba ella, haciéndola sonreír, haciendo crecer las ansias. Quitó el segundo botón y jugó con el cuello de la camisa, separándolo y exponiendo su cuello, su respiración algo destartalada siendo visible claramente. Algo tenían los susurros y la tensión del momento, Bárbara tan cerca y la necesidad acumulada siendo una mezcla que no terminaría bien.

_Bueno, entonces… tenemos una cita (…)_

Ilusión. Era la primera cosa que burbujeó en su sistema en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron la boca de la morena que estaba muy cerca para ser amigas, que estaba muy cerca para un lugar público – que estaba demasiado cerca para su cordura. Le sonrió y volteó a mirarla, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos cafés que reflejaban la pálida luz de la pantalla. Esa oscuridad incierta que ella quería descubrir, de pronto, se volvió mucho más interesante y a duras penas la abandonó, volviéndose a las imágenes que se movían frente a ella.

Algo distraída salió del lugar junto con Elsa y la morena – la primera dejando en claro que las había visto interactuar más que prestar atención, haciendo que un pequeño nervio surgiera en su interior. La invitación a la hostería había surgido pero Bárbara se había negado por lo que sus propias ganas desaparecieron, pretextando estar cansada.

Pero no cansada para acompañar a la morena hasta donde fuera posible. Y sus pasos la arrastraron junto a la mujer cuadra tras cuadra hasta que se encontraron de nuevo en el punto de partida. Se le quedó mirando mientras la mujer giraba la llave en la puerta y un rubor leve le cubrió las mejillas cuando esos ojos oscuros se posaron en ella.

\- ¿Quieres pasar?

\- No creo que sea buena idea… Nicanor debe estar y yo ya molesté mucho por hoy – una tímida sonrisa de disculpa apareció en su rostro y Bárbara frunció las cejas.

\- Mercedes Möller, tú no eres una molestia.

\- Ya, pero…

\- Ya, pue – se acercó hasta ella y le tomó la mano, mirando alrededor antes de tirar de ella dentro de la casa –. Una copita y después te vas – ofreció en un susurro, sus ojos cafés estaban muy cerca, su espalda contra la pared no anunciaba escapatoria próxima.

\- Está bien, me quedo. Pero sólo un ratito, ¿ya? No quiero llegar tarde y que mi papá se ponga cargante.

\- Prometo que es sólo un ratito, Mercedes – su tono bajó incluso más, sus labios no volviendo a chocar entre sí y dejando a la vista una boca entreabierta, imagen que le erizó la nuca.

Luego de cerrar la puerta y encontrarse con la casa vacía, Bárbara prendió una lámpara, dejando el lugar a media luz y se dirigió a buscar el enguindado y un par de copas. Su respirar lo sentía pesado, todavía tras sus párpados reinaba la imagen de Mercedes desabotonando la camisa. La torpeza delicada de sus dedos sería su nueva fuente de sueños o de dispersión, hasta podía asegurarlo. Tragó saliva y volvió caminando despacio en un intento de controlarse.

Mercedes estaba sentada en el sofá, el blazer descansando en el apoya-brazo, sus dedos jugando a acomodar su cabello que estaba en perfecto orden. Se aclaró la garganta intentando llamar su atención y la castaña le sonrió.

\- Toma… - le entregó la copa y tomó asiento junto a ella, mirándola detenidamente antes de destapar la botella – Oye, me gustó la película…

\- Según la Elsa no vimos nada – rió y la morena la miró con más interés luego de servir la bebida.

\- Bueno, en mi caso estaba muy entretenida con una imagen mucho más interesante – confesó en tono bajo y sus labios entreabiertos apenas se curvaron en una sonrisa. Los ojos de Mercedes posándose en ella otra vez.

\- Bárbara… - tragó saliva, sintiendo el dulzor del alcohol pinchar en sus papilas gustativas.

\- Eres muy bonita, Mercedes – tomó su mano y acarició sus dedos sin ser capaz de dejar de mirarla –.

\- No digas leseras, por favor – se sonrojó y volteó el rostro, volviendo a beber pero Bárbara le quitó la copa.

Dejando ambas copas a un lado, se acercó un poco más a ella y le tomó las manos, escudriñando su rostro con sosiego antes de acercarse y dejar un beso suave en sus labios. Mercedes la miró por unos segundos antes de ver cómo volvía a acercarse. Entreabrió los labios para recibir su beso y su respiración se estancó en su pecho, sus dedos soltando los de la mujer para tomar su rostro con algo de timidez por la inexperiencia. Los besos de Bárbara eran muy cálidos y húmedos, en ese momento tenían sabor a alcohol, a dulzor, y la tensión que había guardado en su cuerpo por tanto rato pareció por fin drenarse en cada contacto con esa boca.

Las manos libres subieron por su cintura, empujándola levemente contra el apoya brazos y sonriendo contra su boca mientras se pegaba más.

\- Hermosa… - susurró, levantando las manos y tocándole el rostro con la punta de los dedos.

\- No…

\- Sí, Mercedes – sentenció sin lugar a segundas réplicas y le acarició la comisura de los labios –, muy hermosa.

Sus rodillas se pegaron a las de Mercedes y algo incómoda se inclinó sobre ella, su boca reclamando la de la castaña que se entregaba sin miramiento alguno. Estaba mareada por todo lo que la mujer producía en ella. Con ella se sentía débil, maleable, como si volviera de una abstinencia y quisiera saciar toda la sed que llevaba guardada dentro.

Sintió los dedos de la morena bajar por su cuello, provocándole un escalofrío que rompió el beso entre risitas que murieron cuando las manos llegaron al cuello de la camisa. Mercedes tragó saliva, sintiéndose acorralada entre el querer experimentar qué podía pasar si la dejaba seguir y la razón que le decía que detuviera todo en ese mismo instante. ¿Qué hacer? Su mirada subió a la de Bárbara y tragó saliva al ver sus ojos iluminados por la lámpara, sus irises estaban expandidos y tenía la boca embarrada de labial que ya no sabía a quién pertenecía. Sus manos rastrillaron sobre su espalda y se inclinó tímidamente, rozando sus narices y besándola por fin. Bárbara suspiró contra ella y sus dedos se arrastraron entre la tela, acariciando su cuello y parte de sus clavículas antes de tomar el botón.

Se mordió el labio cuando se separaron un poco y Bárbara sacó un botón y luego otro, mirándola sin querer perderse ni un centímetro de la piel que iba apareciendo. Cuando llegó al botón sobre el ombligo se detuvo y tomó ambos lados de la tela, buscando aprobación en el rostro de Mercedes antes de proceder – encontrándose, para su sorpresa, con casi un ruego en los ojos celestes.

Las manos de Mercedes bajaron sobre su espalda baja y luego sobre su regazo, mirando entretenida cómo se develaba frente a alguien que no era su propio espejo. Bárbara sintió su respirar cambiar aún más cuando los lunares fueron apareciendo, las ronchas de pena en el cuello de Mercedes se extendieron pronto hasta sus mejillas y sonrió.

\- ¿Ves? Muy hermosa… - se inclinó y acarició su mejilla con la nariz, respirando pesado cerca de su oreja y sintiendo cómo temblaba – prefiero mirarte a ti – le besó junto a la oreja y el pecho de la joven se agitó – antes que mirar algo que no tiene ni la mitad de tu belleza – levantó la cabeza y le acarició la cara con los dedos.

Sin atreverse a ir más allá y tirar de la camisa fuera de la falda, se inclinó sobre la boca de la joven sólo para burlarla y ver una sonrisa juguetona formarse en su labios; desvió camino por su mandíbula donde regó besos y bajó por su cuello muy despacio, rozándola primero con la respiración y luego con los labios. Los dedos de Mercedes se prendieron a su blazer y la mantuvo cerca, su respirar errático siendo visible a sus ojos, oyéndose en el aire mientras ella la descubría con pausa. Besó donde su pulso se encontraba desequilibrado y Mercedes suspiró de manera temblorosa, tomando más fuerte la tela entre sus dedos.

Los besos siguieron más allá, sobre el hueco entre sus clavículas y sobre ellas, la lengua tímida probando la piel y provocando un gemido suave y tímido en la mujer más joven. Bárbara levantó la cabeza mientras bajaba sobre el otro botón y tiraba levemente de la camisa, quitándola de la falda. Mercedes la besó y ella la siguió, el alcohol empezando a desaparecer de sus bocas y siendo capaces de solo sentirse a sí mismas. Terminó de sacar la camisa y la abrió por completo, bajándola de sus hombros con dedos seguros pero no rudos y haciendo que Mercedes sonriera un poco más confiada.

\- No haremos nada que tú no quieras, ¿ya? Si no te gusta algo, paramos.

\- Está bien… - le acarició el cabello y tiró del broche que lo mantenía en su lugar, metiendo los dedos entre las hebras oscuras y provocando una sonrisa contra su piel.

Cerró los ojos cuando la boca de Bárbara bajó de su hombro hacia su pecho, su respirar volviéndose más pesado mientras intentaba contener aquel gemido que picaba en su garganta. Los dedos de la mujer recorrían su cintura por debajo de la tela, tocándola directamente y provocándole pequeños escalofríos. Acarició su cabello, sus otros dedos en su nuca mientras se dejaba descubrir. Le gustaba que Bárbara le hiciera sentir única con cada beso y cada caricia. Se mordió el labio cuando la lengua mojada y firme se arrastró desde el borde del sostén hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, dejando un rastro húmedo en el valle ahí existente. Su entrepierna palpitó y apretó los labios, su respirar volviéndose pesado.

Los labios de la mujer se cerraron sobre su pecho izquierdo cuando hizo la tela un poco hacia un lado y sonrió ante la sensación. El beso se repitió en su otro seno y vio cómo Bárbara volvía a levantar la cabeza para sonreírle. Sus dedos en su cintura se afianzaron y se alejó un poco, tirando de ella y recostándola más. Las sonrisa fueron cómplices antes de fundirse en un beso cargado de ganas, uno que se arrastró por su cuello y volvió a su pecho donde pronto sintió la humedad de la mujer abundar en todas partes. Las manos de Bárbara subieron por su vientre y rozaron fantasmalmente la punta de los pechos sensibles. Mercedes gimió y se dejó sujetar en otro beso invasor, alborotador de hormonas. Levantó levemente la pierna y Bárbara la tomó, quitando del camino la falda y haciéndose con la mano sobre su muslo rápidamente. Una sonrisa nerviosa cruzó sus labios.

La boca de la mujer descendió de nuevo entre sus pechos y la sintió pelear con las copas del sostén, intentando alejarlas para poder besar la parte superior de la piel expuesta. Por otro lado, su mano acariciaba la parte anterior de su muslo, arrastrándose hasta detrás de la rodilla y volviendo hasta niveles que hacían que sus nervios se crisparan de buena manera.

Estaba abochornada por todo aquello que estaba permitiendo que ocurriera. ¿Desde cuándo se dejaba llevar por los instintos? Esa no era ella misma y se sentía tan bien estar rompiendo el molde en el cual había crecido. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y gemir cuando la lengua de Bárbara rozó el alrededor de la areola, sus dedos rozando levemente su pezón cuando colocó la copa en su lugar.

\- Ven… - susurró, alejándose y tirando de ella.

Mercedes dejó que arrastrara la camisa hasta que sólo quedó en sostén y una risita juguetona se oyó cuando la mujer la rodeó con los brazos y besuqueó su cuello, provocándole cosquillas que no sabía que tenía.

\- ¿Quieres que yo…?

Y la pregunta murió ahí donde la cerradura de la puerta se oyó. Mercedes la miró asustada y Bárbara tomó la camisa, entregándosela rápido mientras se ponía de pie y prendía las luces rápidamente. Sus manos buscaron sus respectivas bocas en un intento de borrar los rastros del pecado y Mercedes se abotonó lo más rápido que pudo la camisa, prendiéndola hasta el cuello y metiendo los bajos a las apuradas dentro de la falda.

Los pasos de Bárbara se oyeron y su garganta se cerró en anticipación. Pero Bárbara volvió sola y con la mano en el pecho. Sus ojos se conectaron y ambas suspiraron.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Era mi propia llave que terminó de girar – cerró los ojos y se apretó el pecho, suspirando.

\- Casi me muero… ¿qué estábamos haciendo? Mira si era Nicanor – el pánico de pronto subió y Bárbara se acercó rápido a ella, tomándola de los hombros.

\- Tranquila, ¿ya? No pasó, no pasó y estamos bien.

\- Pero… - sus ojos se desesperaron y Bárbara le sostuvo el rostro con los dedos en una caricia dulce.

\- No pasó nada – se inclinó y besó sus labios, abrazándola fuertemente luego. Mercedes suspiró contra su hombro y sus dedos se aferraron de nuevo al blazer. La alejó sólo para volver a besarla con el ímpetu de hacía unos segundos y Mercedes suspiró –. Te prometo que la próxima vez no vuelve a pasar.

GRACIAS por el prompt que me tiraron en CC y gracias al gif que subieron a twitter!


	2. Chapter 2

_A mí también me gusta_

El desasosiego de que su única confidente se fuera estaba llenándola de punta a punta. ¿Qué haría sin Elsa? Teniéndola detenida en medio de la calle, la estaba interrogando encontrándose sólo con respuestas que la hacían sentir peor. Pero su rehén salió de entre sus manos cuando la morena hizo acto de presencia, apareciendo junto a ella con la carita preocupada, cosa que la hizo sonreír, observándola sin pudor detrás de los lentes de sol que colocó sobre su nariz. No había algo de Bárbara que no le gustara y al estar juntas nunca perdía tiempo de analizar cada pedacito que conformara físicamente a esa mujer.

_Las dejo._

Y un suspiro. No, no quería y… ya se iba. Un dulce toque en su hombro acompañado de un _tranquila _y Elsa ya se había marchado. Volvió a suspirar y la mano de Bárbara se posó en su hombro, volviendo a atraer su atención.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- La Elsa se va junto con Horacio, ¿sí te acuerdas que te conté sobre los problemas que tenían?

\- Sí, pero no pensé que fueran tan importantes – respondió, Mercedes mirando tras su hombro otra vez –. Oye, pero ya, ¿sí? No te atormentes, una de esas y no se van.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- No te lo voy a asegurar – dijo acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa – pero puede ser una posibilidad, ¿ah? Ya, tranquila.

\- Si tú lo dices… - ofreció no muy convencida y Bárbara apretó su hombro.

\- Ya, ya, ¿qué tal si nos distraemos un rato caminando y hablando de otras cosas? Que no quiero volver a mi casa.

Mercedes le sonrió y asintió, mirando alrededor antes de fruncir la boca.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos para el río? Está haciendo calorcito y ahí es fresco.

\- Me tinca, sí – sus ojos cafés rebuscaron los celestes tras el vidrio pero no pudo verlos – ¿Me llevas tú? – la pregunta fue suave y coqueta, sólo para que ellas dos oyeran, y obtuvo un par de mejillas rojas como respuesta.

\- Está bien, vamos.

Bárbara colocó sus propios lentes sobre su nariz y comenzaron a caminar por aquellas polvorientas calles donde se encontraron con niños jugando, gente trabajando y otros haciendo diligencias. Los temas de conversación parecían no tener fin entre ir y venir, el pueblo pronto siendo dejado atrás.

\- Oye, ¿no trajiste un sombrero en ese bolsito? Está apretando – murmuró, refiriéndose al calor.

\- En el apuro por ir a buscarte no traje nada – respondió, tomándole la mano con libertad y suspirando cuando Mercedes entrelazó sus dedos.

\- Ya… - sus ojos bajaron hacia sus manos y Bárbara le quitó los lentes con rapidez – ¡Oye!

\- Me estaba muriendo por ver tus ojos, Mercedes – soltó una pequeña risita, quitándose los suyos y mirándola directamente a los orbes color cielo –. Eres tan hermosa…

\- Te dije que no digas eso – recordó, bajando la mirada y sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

\- A ver, Mercedes, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad – se detuvo a la sombra de los árboles y Mercedes se mordió el labio – ¿o quieres que te mienta?

\- No… - se mordió el labio y su nariz se arrugó al sonreír – no, no quiero eso.

\- Entonces no pidas tonteras – le devolvió los lentes y miró alrededor –. Oye, ¿dónde estamos?

\- No sé – se encogió de hombros y miró tras ella despreocupada –, la verdad caminamos tanto que no sé.

\- Mercedes, tú dijiste que…

\- Yo dije que íbamos a ir ahí pero no sé… así no es – volvió a mirar alrededor y suspiró –. Igual no te preocupes, de aquí siempre se sale. Cuando éramos chicos veníamos acá y nos perdíamos y volvíamos en la noche.

\- ¡Mercedes!

\- Ya po' – rió, mirándola detenidamente como antes –. Volver aquí contigo, donde fui muy feliz, significa mucho. Cuando crecí ya no volví a aparecer por acá porque no podía andar comportándome como una cabra sin cabeza.

\- Entonces ahora me traes para volver a perderte pero conmigo, ¿ah? Lo tenías todo planeado – murmuró, acercándose y tocándole la nariz con el dedo, logrando que riera.

\- Puede ser – elevó una ceja y Bárbara rozó sus labios.

\- Vamos a perdernos entonces – murmuró, tirando de su mano.

Entre risitas tontas los pasos de ambas se desviaron del camino marcado para terminar pisando hojas secas y pequeñas ramas caídas. Con el espesor de la vegetación impidiéndoles ver el camino, Bárbara se detuvo y Mercedes volteó a verla, sintiendo el pequeño jalón en su mano.

\- Creo que más adentro y nos perdemos en serio – murmuró la morena, atenta a los sonidos a su alrededor.

\- No creo que sea necesario – la voz de la joven fue un pequeño susurro y Bárbara la miró atenta –, yo te necesito a ti nomás para perderme - se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro con la punta de los dedos, mirándola de cerquita.

\- ¿Ah sí? – la distancia entre sus rostros fue cortada y Mercedes se lamió los labios.

\- Sí, sí.

El beso fue pequeño, apenas un roce; Mercedes sonrió contra su boca y Bárbara dejó caer el bolso, su mano buscando la nuca de la joven mientras sus pasos la hacían retroceder contra lo más cercano que tuviera. Un par de manos firmes se aferraron a sus omóplatos y la oyó suspirar cuando la acorraló contra un sauce llorón. La boca de Mercedes se ofreció a ella y su lengua pronto rozó las comisuras como pidiendo permiso, la respuesta siendo un temblor suave acompañado de un beso corto. Soltó su nuca para tomarle el rostro con ternura, su boca buscando y reclamando los besos que los días ajetreados no le permitían recibir.

Mercedes suspiró al sentir su lengua húmeda y caliente contra la suya, embriagándose más en sensaciones – unas que ya estaban presentes a causa del roce, las caricias y el aroma de la mujer morena. Desde la noche luego del cine y los besos mojados que llegaron a límites que nunca pensó, no había podido dejar de imaginar esa boca recreando esos besos una y otra vez. Se había vuelto esclava del recuerdo de un momento lleno de pudores que fueron despojados con el paso de los minutos.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco y sus dedos subieron hasta los bucles de la morena, tomándola de la nuca y suspirando encantada al sentir la humedad de sus besos en el cuello. Las manos de Bárbara pronto bajaron más allá de su cintura, haciendo que el calor asaltara su pecho y sus mejillas sin vergüenza alguna.

\- Bárbara…- susurró, sintiendo cómo se alejaba de su cuello – yo…

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le acomodó el par de bucles tras la oreja y Mercedes tragó saliva.

\- Nunca antes…

\- Lo sé – aceptó antes de oír la explicación – y no pienso hacer nada que no quieras – acarició sus mejillas con los dedos y le sonrió – ¿Te gusta?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Quieres que siga?

\- Por favor… - pidió en un hilo de voz y Bárbara volvió a la carga contra sus labios.

Pronto las manos de la mujer pasaron al frente de su cuerpo y Mercedes se prendió de sus hombros, bajando la vista hacia los dedos que desprendían los botones de la blanca camisa con una prisa contenida. Se lamió los labios y recibió un beso en la frente, levantando los ojos para ver los de Bárbara encendidos como la última vez.

\- ¿No habrá nadie por aquí, no? – preguntó algo temerosa cuando la mujer abrió de par en par la prenda, develando su pecho una vez más.

\- Esperemos que no… o nos vamos a quedar sin trabajo – arañó dulcemente su vientre y besó su cuello.

\- Es lo último que me preocuparía – susurró más para sí pero Bárbara la oyó.

\- Oye, si no quieres, no pasa nada - volvió a ofrecer, tomándole el rostro con las manos –. Si tienes miedo, mejor buscamos el río y…

\- No, está bien – aceptó y le sonrió –. Sólo que a veces tengo miedo y no quiero que te pase nada…

\- No va a pasar nada, te lo prometo. Esta vez no – dejó caer sus palabras como una piedra en el agua y Mercedes asintió.

Las manos de la mujer se instalaron bajo su camisa, sus manos apretando y acariciando la carne tierna de la joven que gemía quedito entre beso y beso, empujando sus caderas contra las de aquella que la mantenía presa. Bárbara la mordió levemente y tiró de su labio, abriendo los ojos para ver las cejas de Mercedes elevarse en un gesto tan dulce y sensual, que todos sus sentidos volvieron a prenderse.

Arrastró las manos por su espalda hasta el broche del sostén y Mercedes tembló, separándose un poco.

\- No lo voy a quitar… - avisó y la joven negó con la cabeza.

\- Si lo quieres desprender yo no…, no tengo problema – sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas, el rubor bajando hasta su cuello. –. Pero… ¿podemos sentarnos o algo?

\- Claro… - miró alrededor y frunció el labio. – ¿no te molesta que…?

\- No – rió y se alejó de ella, quitándose la camisa –. Siéntate encima.

\- Mercedes, es blanca.

\- ¿Y a quién le importa? – en sus ojos había una especie de brillo rebelde que hizo sonreír a la morena.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Claro que sí. Además que vamos a volver a la media siesta, no hay nadie en la calle – Bárbara tomó la prenda y ante su atenta mirada la colocó contra el tronco del árbol –. Además que si volvemos a tu casa, me puedes prestar otra cosa.

\- ¿Quieres ir a casa?

\- Si Nicanor no está, no veo por qué no – elevó una ceja coquetamente y Bárbara rió.

\- Ven acá – la atrajo a ella de nuevo en un beso que se rompió con la risa de la joven.

Luego de sentarse y recostarse contra el árbol, hizo que Mercedes se sentara a horcajadas sobre ella, sus manos buscando la comodidad de sus caderas mientras recibía besos dulces y cortos en todo el rostro.

\- No sabes cómo me gusta hacer esto – confesó la joven y Bárbara asintió.

\- A mí también me gusta, por eso me gusta escaparme contigo de vez en cuando.

Y eran esos momentos robados donde descargaban todo aquello que no podían cuando estaban fingiendo frente al resto.

Las manos de Bárbara descendieron sobre sus muslos mientras la besaba en el cuello, sus dedos enredándose en los bucles oscuros, deleitándose de las caricias prodigadas por manos tan suaves y cuidadosas. Un pequeño chupón tuvo lugar cerca de la parte superior de su clavícula, un gemido siendo robado de sus labios. Pronto sintió el calor de la palma de la mujer contra su propia piel y esas manos curiosas subieron hasta el tronco de sus muslos, bajando hacia atrás, y volviendo hasta la rodilla. Un suspiro escapó de su boca cuando Bárbara la pegó un poco más a su vientre, su pecho encontrándose con el de la mujer en una intimidad completamente nueva. ¿Sería así de intensa la primera vez que estuvieran juntas? Porque a últimos días, sabía que no quería que nadie más la tocara – sólo Bárbara. Quería perder el control con esa mujer y dejar de lado todos los cuentos que habían metido en su vida a través de los años. Ella quería sentir y quería dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Y Bárbara era la única capaz de darle cuerda a las sensaciones. Otro gemido escapó de su garganta y se aferró al cuello y el hombro de la mujer, sus caderas siendo presionadas contra el vientre de aquella que suspiró y detuvo los besos en su pecho para subir contra su cuello, besando debajo de su mentón y obligándola a echar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. El sonido de los besos la embelesaba, tanto como las caricias y los suspiros de la otra mujer.

Las manos abandonaron sus muslos por un momento, tomándola del cuello y exponiéndola más, buscando en la piel de su cuello y sus hombros las respuestas a las inseguridades que llevaba teniendo hacía días. Los suspiros y tímidos gemidos proferidos de la boca de la castaña eran las respuestas que poco a poco iban calmándola.

Pero nunca es más calmo que antes del desastre.

Sus manos bajaron por la espalda de Mercedes y la pegó más a ella, bajando su boca sobre su pecho y descendiendo a uno de los senos, acariciándolo con la respiración antes de dejar un beso sobre él y repetir la acción en el otro. Mercedes rió y ella levantó el rostro, buscando sus ojos mientras sus manos volvían a encontrar cobijo bajo la falda. Las rodillas de Mercedes quebraron varias hojas cuando se afianzó sobre ellas, elevándose un poco sobre su regazo. Bárbara rasgó las bragas que cubrían la piel de la joven, deseando ser capaz de arrancarlas pero otra vez sintiéndose ignorante de cómo proceder así que sólo siguió de largo hasta los muslos nuevamente. A veces las ganas de estar con la joven la superaban pero en el fondo – y sin mentir – no tenía idea de cómo seguirle el hilo a un asunto tan delicado como aquel siendo Mercedes una mujer. Con ella jamás habían hablado sobre lo que quería y lo que no. La noche de bodas no había sido gloriosa y las que le siguieron tampoco. Sus necesidades la habían llevado a descubrir cómo se sentía un orgasmo por sí sola. Y sabía que esas sensaciones debían ser más intensas si eran en pareja pero ¿cómo hacer que Mercedes las sintiera y cómo asegurarse de que de verdad lo sintió, de que le gustó?

Mercedes la miró sonriendo, sus dedos acariciando su piel, subiendo y bajando tras su cuello y sobre sus hombros.

No quería que fingiera que le había gustado sólo para no hacerla sentir mal y luego, en la soledad, arrepentirse de lo que había ocurrido. No quería que Mercedes tuviera una experiencia pésima sólo por dejarse arrastrar por las subidas de temperatura que ocurrían de vez en vez, por lo que tenía que parar antes de que su propia falta de control se uniera al deseo desencadenado que tenía presa a Mercedes.

Las manos volvieron a bajar por sus piernas hasta subir hacia su torso, pasando por encima de sus pechos sin detenerse esta vez y Mercedes gimió contra la boca que la besó con ansias. Los dedos de la mujer sujetaron su rostro; aquel contacto entre sus bocas deteniendo el tiempo y suspendiéndolas en ese mismo instante. Sus caderas se movieron sin timón esta vez y Bárbara gimió contra su boca.

\- Pequeña… - pidió, cerrando los ojos. Sentía su propia excitación estar nublándole los sentidos y sabía que no quería que aquello sucediera en ese lugar. Mercedes parecía más que predispuesta pero ella no iba a arruinarle un momento tan lindo –, no…

\- Bárbara… - bajó los labios otra vez con los de la mujer y tragó saliva – por…

\- No, no me lo pidas.

\- Pero… - se separó de ella con los ojos nublados en deseo y le acarició las mejillas. Oía cómo sus respiraciones se mezclaban con los sonidos del ambiente natural, el rubor de sus mejillas haciéndole parecer una rosa recién florecida y su deseo más grande sería que Mercedes recibiera a la primavera como correspondía.

\- No, bonita. Hasta aquí.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué? – tragó saliva y se apoyó en sus hombros – ¿Hice algo mal?

\- No, no Mercedes – se desesperó por sacarle esa idea de la cabeza y la sostuvo del rostro –. Tú no hiciste nada mal, ¿ya? – le besó la nariz y le sonrió – Pero no es el momento y sabemos que si no paramos ya…

\- Entiendo…

\- Sólo quiero que todo salga bien, si es lo que tú quieres en algún momento, claro.

\- ¿Y si yo quiero que sea ya?

\- Debe ser algo consensuado y yo no quiero que tú pases un mal rato – objetó un poco más tranquila, suspirando luego –. Te mereces lo mejor de lo mejor, es lo que has tenido toda tu vida, y yo no voy a venir a romper ese hilo.

\- Tú eres lo mejor de lo mejor, Barbarita – le tomó el rostro y besó su boca con ímpetu, la morena suspirando cuando la soltó –. Vámonos a tu casa.

\- Pero Mercedes…

\- Por favor.

Y no podía decirle que no a esos ojos verduzcos llenos de necesidad y anhelo, esos ojos que la miraban como la malcriada que era – a la que no se le negaba nada, y que ella tanto amaba. Besó sus labios castamente una última vez antes de separarse y sonreírle.

* * *

prompt del anon de cc. espero que te guste corazón, y espero que a ustedes también.

perdón por andar publicando tan tarde xD


	3. Chapter 3

_Si necesitan ayuda con cualquier cosa, estoy aquí para lo que necesiten._

La tensión pareció volverse más fuerte cuando Mercedes se entusiasmó con la idea. La mirada de Ernesto seguía en ella pero no podía confrontarla, totalmente perdida en los gestos y el rostro de aquella que se estaba volviendo su centro.

_¿Me podrías acompañar…?_

_Sí, encantada_.

La cara de Ernesto había sido una joya y aunque quisiera negárselo, veía lo nervioso que se ponía sobre su amistad y eso la regocijaba por dentro. Cuando Mercedes se despidió de él, de pronto importándole nada si iba o venía, a ella el corazón se le había desencajado del pecho. Una mano en su hombro y pasos apresurados en las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso de la hostería. Tras de sí un desconfiado y desconcertado Ernesto quedaba pensando en qué estaba pasando ahí – o si tal vez él estaba viendo cosas donde no eran.

\- Oye, ¿y tienes muchas cosas? – preguntó mientras la castaña abría la puerta y la dejaba entrar.

\- No tantas, sólo ropa y esas cosas. La verdad es que no sé si tenga que llevar todos mis muebles y no sé qué sacar y qué no – cerró tras ella y la miró con una sonrisa –. Oye…

\- ¿Sí? – volteó el rostro hacia ella dejando de prestarle atención a la ropa y objetos personales mal acomodados en cajas.

\- Gracias por ayudarme, y gracias por el regalo.

\- No es nada, Mercedes – dejó el bolso sobre la cama y apretó los labios – ¿Sólo tú y tu papá van a ir?

\- Hasta ahora sí. Aunque a mí no me gusta la idea. Él sale todo el rato y yo me quedaría sola – dijo algo desanimada mientras dejaba el cuadro dentro de una caja junto a la puerta.

\- Bueno pero… sabes que si quieres yo puedo ir a hacerte compañía – le sonrió y la castaña achinó sus ojitos al sonreír.

\- Ya, ya…

\- Sí, ya; mucha charla pero aún tienes que arreglar esto. ¿En qué te ayudo?

\- Todavía me queda ropa que guardar. Si me quieres ayudar con eso mientras yo acomodo mis zapatos…

Bárbara asintió y se acercó al armario de la joven, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con algunos espacios con ropa doblada. Mercedes, por su parte, se acomodó en una esquina de la cama y tomó la caja con los zapatos acomodados a las apuradas. El silencio relativo era cómodo, el rasgar de la tela al ser sacada o doblada de nuevo, algún que otro estornudo cuando removían una caja que derivaba en pequeñas risitas.

Mercedes volteó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de la morena fijos en la camisa que volvía a doblar para después ponerla en la pila que había hecho dentro de una caja. _Bárbara es hermosa_, pensó y su corazón acelerado se lo confirmó. Bárbara era suave y dulce, con perfumes que le picaban la nariz cuando la abrazaba pero que no dejaban de ser ricos. Bárbara era una mixtura de cosas bonitas que ella encontraba más que atractivas y… Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando la mujer objeto de su observación y delirio jaló un tirante que sobresalía entre las demás prendas, y al ver qué era lo que su _amiga _había sacado, sus mejillas se llenaron de rojo.

\- Ay Dios, qué vergüenza – se apuró a estirarse sobre el colchón y tirar de la prenda de satén, arrancándola de las manos de la morena.

\- Mercedes… - la risa bailaba entre sus palabras – déjame verlo.

\- No, qué vergüenza – hizo un bollo con la prenda y la metió entre sus zapatos –.

\- ¿Qué es? – insistió, apoyándose en una rodilla sobre _su _cama y estirándose sobre Mercedes – Ya, pue', déjame guardarlo.

\- Que no, Bárbara – se mordió el labio y sintió la mano de la mujer en su muslo.

\- Ay Mercedes, es ropa.

\- No… - dijo algo seria y la morena le besó la mejilla.

\- ¿Por favorcito? – susurró cerca de su oreja y se sentó tras ella, pegándose a su espalda.

\- Bárbara yo…- y en un intento de excusarse, la morena se inclinó por un costado suyo y estiró la mano dentro de la caja, arrebatándole la prenda mal guardada – ¡Oye!

La mujer se puso de pie y le buscó la vuelta a la prenda color uva, el satén nuevo y sin usar. Los tirantes eran suaves y el escote tenía un delicado encaje en negro. El camisolín de satén no llegaría a más de la mitad del mulso y tenía un pequeño tajo en un costado.

\- Oye…, está hermoso – le confesó y se encontró con el rostro de Mercedes completamente rojo –. ¿Por qué no querías que lo viera?

\- ¡Qué vas a pensar! – se defendió, volviendo la cara hacia la caja.

\- Que te quedaría muy lindo, fíjate – objetó, doblándolo y poniéndolo en la caja –. ¿En serio tienes vergüenza? – preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio y de que la castaña permaneciera tiesa en su lugar.

\- Jamás lo usé pero lo compré porque me gustó.

\- Pues si te gustó tendrías que usarlo, ¿no?

\- Ya pero…

\- No me digas que te sientes mal por eso – se acercó tras ella de nuevo, apoyándose en una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba el brazo.

\- Se supone que eso… es para… ya sabes.

\- ¿Para qué, Mercedes? – ya sabía, el rubor que descendía hasta su cuello se lo decía, pero querer oírlo no era pecado.

\- Pues para… para que… tu pareja mmm…

\- ¿No sabes hablar? – volvió a insistir, levantando la mano y acomodando el bucle tras su oreja. Mercedes sintió un escalofrío y ella lo vio en los pequeños vellos al erizarse.

\- Ya, pue', no me hagas decirlo.

\- Pues te cuento que si dices que _eso _es sólo para despertar a tu pareja, te cuento que no. Si tú lo quieres y te gusta, lo usas para ti – apoyó su mentón en su hombro y besó su mejilla –. Además que te quedaría precioso.

\- Bárbara, qué dices… - una risita nerviosa escapó entre sus dientes y la morena recostó su cabeza contra la de ella, sus dedos jugando sobre el muslo cubierto aún por aquella molesta falda.

\- Que eres hermosa, además… - se lamió los labios y volteó el rostro, besando su mejilla y bajando hasta su oreja como había hecho en la tarde – no necesitas eso para despertar nada.

El tono de voz fue bajo, envuelto por algo que sólo percibió con el oído pero que pronto chocó su piel en un aliento caliente que llegó antes del beso. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo Bárbara besaba su cuello y bajaba lentamente hasta su nuca.

\- Mmm… - hizo la cabeza hacia un lado y la morena tomó el cuello de la camisa, corriéndolo más y dejando otro par de besos.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Sí… - otra risita y la mano de Bárbara bajó por su pecho, tocando la cadena y arrastrándose más allá.

\- ¿Quieres que cierre la puerta?

\- No va a venir nadie – buscó una excusa para que Bárbara se moviera.

La punta de unos dedos curiosos rozaron el medio de sus pechos y la mano se detuvo contra el botón. Bárbara arrastró la lengua hasta su oreja y una respiración temblorosa se oyó.

\- ¿Me dejas?

\- Sí.

Acomodándose mejor tras ella luego de quitarse rápidamente los zapatos, sus manos rodearon la cintura de la joven y la atrajo sobre sus piernas, Mercedes echando la cabeza hacia el otro lado para recibir otros mimos mientras Bárbara le desabotonaba la camisa. Arrastró suavemente sus uñas por el vientre de la mujer y Mercedes medio rió entre nervios y cosquillas.

Bárbara sonrió contra su cabeza y se sintió completa cuando fue Mercedes quien buscó besarla. La sostuvo del cuello con la otra mano, los dedos de Mercedes aferrándose a su falda mientras se entregaba totalmente al contacto entre sus labios.

\- Me quedé con ganas hoy – confesó y Mercedes le miró la boca, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Por eso te invité a subir. Menos mal que mi papá se fue – otra vez esa sonrisa con ojitos chinos.

\- ¿Crees que sospeche algo?

\- Pues sólo si viene y nos encuentra aquí mismo podría sospechar – dijo inocentemente y Bárbara no quiso contradecirla. No quería arruinar el momento.

\- Pues aprovechemos que no está – frotó su nariz con la de la joven y su boca volvió a buscarla.

Con delicadeza bajó la mano por el abdomen de la castaña y se dirigió a la falda, tomándola y volviendo a levantarla por encima de las rodillas, más arriba de la mitad del muslo.

Mercedes bajó la vista, sintiendo el pulso descontrolarse en sus venas con las caricias en sus muslos y los besos mojados en su cuello. Apretó la tela de la falda de Bárbara, su cabeza recostándose en el hombro de la mujer mayor, esa que hacía a un lado su camisa y besaba por encima del tirante del sostén.

\- El otro tirante te quedaría más lindo.

\- Bárbara, no digas eso - la pena llenándola por entera.

\- ¿Algún día te lo pondrás, cuando volvamos a compartir cuarto? – preguntó inocentemente pero a Mercedes se le encendieron las alarmas.

\- ¿Tú quisieras… que lo usara?

\- Si tú quieres – le limpió el labial corrido y le acarició la mejilla, viendo cómo levantaba la mano y dejaba caricias en su cabello.

\- A mí me gustaría pero sólo para ti – bajó la vista hacia su boca y tragó saliva –. Me gustaría usarlo y que compartiéramos cuarto, que compartiéramos todo.

Bárbara detuvo sus caricias y tragó saliva, perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes que con la luz del cuarto parecían mágicos. Los dedos de Mercedes seguían acariciando su cabello, su respirar desgastado hacía eco en su silencio y su piel ardía bajo sus palmas, pero pese a todo eso, realmente sólo podía fijarse en esos ojos tan bonitos, tan dulces y tan Mercedes. Tan suyos – porque esa luz especial sólo aparecía en dos ocasiones: cuando estaba dando clases y cuando la veía a ella. Y Mercedes le había dicho que enseñar era su pasión, por lo que en ese momento y con todo el egocentrismo del mundo podía catalogarse como una pasión de Mercedes Möller.

Le sonrió y la volvió a tomar del rostro, besando sus labios dulcemente como aquella vez en la iglesia. Pero así mismo el tono fue subiendo hasta que la lengua de Mercedes apareció tímidamente para encontrarse con su labio inferior.

Separándose y con una sutil sonrisa, se lamió los labios y la ayudó a voltearse. Mercedes se apoyó en las rodillas y ella besó su estómago, haciéndola reír. Arrastró sus manos por los muslos desnudos y levantó la falda una vez más, ayudándola a ponerse a horcajadas sobre ella. Y en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance, volvió a tomarle el rostro y besar sus labios como apertura a la sesión de besos que fue sometida.

El calor y los deseos reprimidos y las sonrisas necesarias, manos curiosas y besos mojados se repartían medio de promesas que querían ser dichas pero no tenían un soporte del cual sostenerse para decir que irían a cumplirse. No podían asegurar algo cuando estaban caminando sobre cristales.

Mercedes abrió la boca cuando las manos de la mujer se metieron debajo de la falda y sobre su trasero, apretándola contra su vientre mientras arrastraba sus labios abiertos contra su mejilla. Un suspiro doble se oyó cuando la entrepierna de una rozó fantasmalmente el vientre de la otra, los corazones latiendo desesperados.

\- Te quiero, Mercedes – dejó escapar finalmente y la castaña apoyó su frente contra la de ella, tomándola de las mejillas luego para plantarle un beso.

Entre risitas Bárbara la acomodó contra la pequeña baranda a los pies de la cama y Mercedes se dejó hacer, las manos de la morena a los lados de sus caderas, aferrándose al barandal para no aplastarla.

Sus pantorrillas se enredaron con las de la mujer, su lengua repitiendo el acto en la boca carmín. Mordió el labio con algo de timidez y Bárbara gimió quedito, pestañeando rápidamente para mirarla.

\- Perdón… - se disculpó con prisas y la morena negó.

\- Me gusta… y más me gustas tú porqu…

Uno. Dos. Tres. Los golpes fueron repetidos sin espacio a respuesta y la morena se alejó como si tuviera la peste. Mercedes se prendió la camisa más mal que bien y se limpió la boca, bajándose de la cama.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Mechita – dijo la rubia, entrando sin pedir permiso. Sus ojos cafés se quedaron en la espalda de la morena que peleaba con un sweater, luego se dirigieron a la de Mercedes que estaba algo roja. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Llego en un mal momento?

\- No, no. Estábamos arreglando y… eso, pue', nada más. ¿Qué necesitas? – la lengua se le trabó y Elsa hizo la vista gorda al ver algo de labial el en cuello de la camisa blanca.

\- No, yo… quería saber si aquí no me quedó una camisa. Pero no importa.

\- Pero si tu ropa no me entra…

\- Claro que te entraría, Mechita, ¿no Bárbara? – se cruzó de brazos y la castaña bajó la vista, jugando con el cinto de la falda.

\- ¿Eh? – volteó el rostro, mirándola con calma. Mercedes deseó tener ese poder.

\- Que a la Meche le quedaría mi ropa, ¿cierto?

\- Claro que sí. Si son pequeñas las dos – objetó y miró a Mercedes de reojo –. Aunque sus estilos no son los mismos, eh.

\- ¿Ah no? – miró a Mercedes con una ceja elevada y la morena asintió.

\- Mercedes es mucho más… recatada, tú eres más moderna. Sin ofender lo digo, no te lo tomes a mal.

\- Claro que no – le puso una mano en el hombro a Mercedes y le sonrió –. Deberías cambiar el estilo e… insinuar un poquito más, ¿ah?

\- Elsa, por favor – rió, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo.

\- Claro, jugar con otros colores, con otras telas.

\- La seda le quedaría divina – dejó el sweater dentro de la caja y se volteó, enfrentándolas a ambas –. Otros colores también te vendrían bien, Mercedes. El rojo, el azul profundo…, el vino.

Y Mercedes deseó que Elsa se marchara cuanto antes al ver el deseo volver a arder en los ojos cafés.


	4. Chapter 4

La noche se había ceñido a Villa Ruiseñor tanto como lo había hecho la tragedia de la tarde. La casa ahora vacía contrastaba tanto con aquella llena de gente horas antes cuando todo había sido felicidad y festejo.

Dejó el vaso de agua a un lado y se miró las manos. A veces, muy a veces, renegaba de haber llegado a aquel lugar que hasta parecía maldito, pero toda idea de marchar o ni siquiera haber puesto un pie allí desaparecía al recordar que no hubiese conocido a Mercedes si no hubiera seguido a Nicanor hasta allí. Y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. Mercedes era su felicidad, su única razón de despertarse con ganas día tras día y eso no iba a encontrarlo con nadie más. Era ella, simplemente era ella y siempre lo sería.

El teléfono sonó y oyó pasos en la escalera que la distrajeron. Mercedes bajó con el cabello ya recogido y se dirigió hacia el aparato, descolgando y contestando.

\- Aló… Hola, sí. ¿Quiere que lo comunique con ella?... Ya, espere – se mordió el interior de la mejilla y suspiró antes de asomarse tras el marco de la puerta –. Bárbara, es Nicanor.

La mujer mayor se puso de pie con prisas y tomó aquel aparato, viendo cómo Mercedes se alejaba y tomaba asiento en el sofá, dándole privacidad. Sin muchas ganas y con algo de nervios aún, contestó.

\- Nicanor, hola… Sí, todo está bien. No, yo estoy con Mercedes aún… ¿Tú vas a volver? Ah, no… Bueno – se mordió el labio y observó a Mercedes acomodarse un mechón tras la oreja –. No, yo tampoco voy a volver a la casa. Estoy muy asustada y además Mercedes está sola… - rodó los ojos algo fastidiada y jugó con el cable entre sus dedos – Sabes que no me gusta quedarme sola cuando tú no estás, peor por cómo está la situación últimamente – el pequeño tic de nerviosismo apareció en su boca y trató de calmarse –. Mejor me pasas a buscar mañana, ¿ya? Don Ernesto se fue con la mamá de Isabel y no hay nadie. Los hermanos de Mercedes tampoco están… Ya, nos vemos – y el _te quiero _ que su marido pronunció habrá llegado en algún punto entre que ella alejó el teléfono de su oreja y colgó.

Con pasos algo indecisos volvió donde Mercedes y tomó asiento junto a ella, acariciando su hombro y tomando el vaso con agua otra vez.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – los ojos verdes se posaron en ella y tragó el líquido antes de contestar.

\- Sí, me quedo contigo – se volvió hacia ella y le tomó las manos, acariciando su piel en busca de traerle tranquilidad –. ¿Estás mejor?

\- Sí, estoy bien – asintió y se lamió los labios, mirando alrededor –. ¿Me ayudas a cerrar las puertas y ventanas? No quiero sorpresas y quiero que vayamos a dormir tranquilas.

\- Como quieras – le pasó las manos por las mejillas y besó su frente.

Cada una salió por su lado, asegurando las cerraduras y fijándose en que nada quedara afuera. Mercedes subió al primer piso a cerrar las ventanas de los cuartos y cuando volvió Bárbara estaba en la puerta trasera mirando hacia afuera.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, no te preocupes – le sonrió y la castaña se acercó a ella, rodeándola con los brazos y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro –. ¿Quieres cenar algo?

\- No, aún no. Tengo el estómago cerrado. ¿Tú quieres?

\- No, estoy bien así – le besó la frente y rastrilló sus dedos entre los bucles atados. –. Te queda muy bonito el cabello atado.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Muy bonito – Mercedes levantó la cabeza y le besó el mentón.

\- Si tú lo dices, lo creo.

Bárbara sonrió y le tomó de la barbilla, besando su nariz y bajando hacia su boca con dulzura. Algo en el beso era nuevo, una especie de necesidad de saber que la otra estaba bien. Quizás sólo fuera el susto, pensó la morena mientras mordía suavemente su labio inferior y se apartaba.

\- ¿Quieres ir a recostarte un rato? ¿Quieres que ponga música?

\- Lo de la música me gusta.

Bárbara la soltó y se dirigió a los discos que estaban acomodados debajo del tocadiscos. Uno que otro le llamó la atención hasta que llegó a uno en particular. Mercedes pasó los dedos por la mesa mientras acomodaba las sillas y sonrió cuando la dulce melodía comenzó a sonar levemente en el aire.

Bárbara se acercó por detrás y la rodeó con las manos, rozando su oreja con la nariz. Mercedes puso sus manos sobre aquellas en su vientre y cerró los ojos, sonriendo envuelta en su calor y la melodía del fondo.

\- Quiero tenerte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos… - susurró la morena y ambas sonrieron, meciéndose suavemente en el mismo lugar. – Te amo, Mercedes.

\- Y yo a ti – volteó el rostro y la miró, encontrándose con su rostro muy pegado –, mucho.

El beso fue suave, despacio, como siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que llenaba el ambiente. Las manos de Bárbara subieron por su pecho y Mercedes levantó la mano, sujetándola desde la cabeza. Un suspiro se oyó cuando se separaron y Bárbara acarició su nariz antes de dejarla voltearse entre sus brazos.

\- No va a venir nadie, ¿cierto?

\- Y si viene nos metemos a la cocina – susurró con complicidad.

Bárbara corrió la silla y la ayudó a subirse sobre la madera, sus manos descansando en la cintura de aquella que la dejaba encontrar su lugar entre sus piernas. La boca de la castaña buscó la suya y le permitió tomarla, viviendo de su calor y su suavidad. Subió las manos por las caderas y buscó el cierre del vestido, rozándolo con los dedos de la misma manera que Mercedes acariciaba su rostro al besarla. Hacerle el amor era su actividad favorita desde aquella tarde donde descubrieron cómo se sentía amar con el alma y el cuerpo. Echó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió al sentir su boca redescubrir su cuello, los dedos de la castaña apretándose ahora en sus brazos.

\- Te amo…

\- Y yo, pequeña – tomó el cierre con cautela y fue bajándolo tranquilamente.

Mercedes sonrió con el labio entre los dientes, rozando el cuello expuesto con la nariz y el aliento. Las manos de Bárbara se metieron dentro del vestido y poco a poco fue abriéndolo, dejando su espalda expuesta. El broche del sostén fue abierto, los dedos acariciando la piel donde ya se marcaba el elástico.

Los besos y mimos siguieron por varios minutos, el calor subiendo de manera calma. No había necesidad de apurar el asunto, tenían toda la noche para hacerlo al ritmo que quisieran. Mercedes tomó su lóbulo entre los dientes y ella besó su hombro desnudo, ambas estremeciéndose ante las sensaciones. Bajó las manos por sus costados y se quedaron en sus muslos, levantando poco a poco la falda. Mercedes sonrió contra su boca y ella la besó antes de bajar hacia los muslos expuestos.

\- Me vuelves loca…

\- ¿Loca?

\- Loquita, Mercedes – volvió a besarla, metiendo sus manos debajo de la tela y levantándola sobre sus caderas.

Mercedes se sujetó a sus hombros y mordió su labio cuando los dedos de la mujer rozaron el interior de su entrepierna, presionando fantasmalmente la tela de la ropa interior. La otra mano de Bárbara se apoyó en su cintura, atrayéndola más al borde. Sus bocas volvieron a buscarse y Mercedes gimió contra ella, las caricias provocando más estremecimientos que hacían que sus piernas se sintieran sin fuerzas. Bárbara arrastró sus labios por su mentón y sus dedos hicieron más presión, frotando, subiendo y bajando. Otro gemido de la joven Möller se oyó y sus dedos se aferraron más fuertes a su cintura; por su lado las manos de Mercedes se sostenían a sus hombros mientras intentaba mantener la compostura. Levantó la mano por su espalda desnuda y tomó el costado del vestido, haciendo que bajara la manga para al fin liberarse de tanta tela.

El pezón erecto fue guardado entre sus labios y Mercedes acarició su cabello, meciéndose levemente contra sus dedos. El calor era dulce, tan lento y abrasador como las caricias que aquellas manos prodigaban. Bárbara presionó la lengua contra la carne sensible y luego le dio un leve golpecito con la lengua, haciendo que siseara entre dientes apretados.

Y una mano se unió a otra debajo de la falda, abandonando su entrepierna para tomar los lados de la prenda interior y tirar de ella. Se alejó de ella lo justo y necesario para deslizar la tela fuera de sus piernas, arañando sus muslos en el camino. Dejando que aquel estorbo cayera a sus pies, tiró de Mercedes más cerca y la ayudó a tumbarse sobre la mesa, levantando la falda y acomodándola sobre su vientre para tener espacio y una vista más cómoda. Inclinándose sobre ella llenó de besos su rostro y su cuello, arrastrándose de nuevo hasta el pecho desatendido. La otra manga tuvo el mismo final que la primera y pronto el vestido entero era una especie de cinturón que se encontraba sobre su estómago y caderas.

Besó sus clavículas y sus dedos buscaron su entrepierna de nuevo; los muslos de la joven se abrían junto a ella como dándole permiso, como pidiéndole que la tocara. Sus ojos se fijaron en cómo los labios de Mercedes se abrían y sus ojos se cerraban cuando comenzaba a estimularla otra vez, lento y agonizante. Estaba húmeda y resbaladiza, tanto como a ella le gusta – tanto para lo poco que llevaban jugando. Apoyó una mano junto al hombro de Mercedes y se mantuvo algo erguida sobre ella mientras los dedos de la castaña se prendían a sus costillas, gemidos agudos escapando de su boca en tanto que las caricias seguían allí abajo, donde parecía ser el punto de inicio del placer que la estaba consumiendo.

Un pequeño grito se oyó cuando los dedos presionaron más fuerte, haciendo círculos rápidos sobre su clítoris hinchado. Sus pliegues cantaban al son de su necesidad derramada, esa que pronto fue de ayuda para que Bárbara se deslizara en su interior.

Clavó las uñas en las costillas de la morena y la miró a los ojos, sus labios imposibles de cerrarse mientras le dejaba oír cuánto le gustaba aquello. Bárbara se inclinó y la besó, manteniendo su boca cerca de la suya. Su aliento se mezclaba con el de Mercedes, los gemidos de la joven danzando en el aire haciendo parte de la orquesta de la canción que se repetía una y otra vez.

\- Sí… - murmuró perdida en el vaivén entre sus piernas, Bárbara meciéndose con ella en cada estocada. – sí… - se mordió el labio y sintió la mano de la morena subir hasta tomar la cinta que mantenía sujeto a su cabello, tirando de ella y liberándolo.

Esos mismos dedos se metieron entre sus cabellos y se dejó levantar, apoyándose en los codos mientras se derretía en el beso caliente y húmedo que la mujer le ofrecía. Pero pronto el fuego entre sus bocas se vio opacado por aquel que ardía entre sus pliegues, alrededor de los dedos de Bárbara que ya habían perdido las riendas. Bajó la mano entre sus cuerpos y rozó su clítoris con los dedos, presionando y tratando de mantener un ritmo constante que fue en vano.

Apoyó la cabeza en la madera y Bárbara bajó la frente contra su pecho, respirando contra su piel. Sus pies se entrelazaron tras la cintura de la mujer, casi gritando ante la forma en que sentía a Bárbara desde ese ángulo. La tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, la boca de Bárbara dejando besos en su pecho para dejarle sentir que estaba en todos lados, que estaba con ella. Sus dedos se entrelazaron junto a la cabeza de Mercedes que estaba al borde.

Presionó el pulgar contra su clítoris, moviendo tanto como podía. Los dedos en su muñeca hicieron más presión y la boca rosa sin carmín se abrió, gimiendo desesperada. Mercedes se encorvó contra ella, sus caderas apretándose contra la mesa. El gemido fue agudo y duradero, sus muslos temblando en el alargue que sucedió a la llegada del orgasmo, los dedos moviéndose perezosos dentro de ella en tanto que su clítoris era mimado por un pulgar inquieto. Besó sus clavículas y la base de su cuello, manteniéndose pegada al cuerpo de la castaña. No quería separarse de la fiebre que vibraba en la piel clara pintada con lunares que ella había recorrido con besos muchas veces.

Los dedos de Mercedes soltaron su muñeca y subieron a su espalda, apretándola más contra su pecho. Su respiración era fuerte y agitada, sentía cómo el calor escapaba de su cuerpo y chocaba con el suyo. Lentamente se retiró de ella y arrastró los dedos mojados entre sus pliegues y sobre su pubis, descansando la mano allí mientras levantaba la cabeza y besaba sus labios.

\- Vámonos…, vamos a mi cuarto – pidió la castaña, soltando sus dedos para tomarle el rostro. Tenía los labios y las mejillas rojas y las pupilas dilatadas, todo en su rostro mostrando la vulnerabilidad de sus barreras derribadas –, por favor.

\- Sí…, que tenemos toda la noche – recordó, bajando la mano sobre su cintura y levantándola en andas.

Entre besos y caricias furtivas, Bárbara se las apañó para llevarla escaleras arriba. Nadie molestaría esa noche, dio por seguro luego de cerrar la puerta de la castaña y apoyarla contra la misma. Nadie iba a impedir que se amaran hasta desgastar sus labios en la piel de la otra.


	5. Chapter 5

_Entre ideas que van y vienen, yo me quedo contigo._

La decisión de irse había tambaleado cuando, al otro lado de la tumba abierta, estaba Bárbara. Sabía que no podía irse simplemente porque la noche anterior se había dado cuenta que mientras la morena siguiera con Nicanor, lo de ellas era imposible y sólo estaba haciéndose daño. Así mismo, llevaban casi dos años en aquella situación y sabía a qué se debía atener al entablar una relación de _ese _tipo con una mujer casada. Era mucho más difícil que un triángulo amoroso común. Si fuera un hombre, la llamarían puta; era una mujer y la llamarían desviada, prediciéndole un futuro horrible. No lo merecía ella ni tampoco Bárbara. Y la idea de irse en un intento de olvidar había llegado a ella. Pero las horas corrieron, los segundos pasaron y la chocaron, traspasándola y empujándola al entierro del marido de Silvia, lugar donde la mirada de Bárbara buscó la suya y ella, detrás de las gafas, le correspondió en el anonimato. Todo se había tambaleado.

Sabía que no podía irse sin despedirse.

Cuando la puerta del frente se cerró y Bárbara la llevó hasta la sala, buscando entablar una conversación cordial, ella supo que ya todo se había caído. Con Bárbara no podía, con Bárbara nunca podría. Y sin embargo, una tonta esperanza de decirle y hacerlo realidad de ambas brotó en ella y se lo comentó al borde de quebrarse, dejándole saber que nada de aquella situación le era positivo, que el dolor estaba presente siempre aunque no lo quisiera.

Y había rechazado su beso, había rechazado su toque, y sus pasos empañados de una determinación falsa mojaron el piso en dirección a la puerta, dejando un rastro de tristeza detrás.

_Vas a perder a la única persona que amas…_

Tragó saliva y volteó el rostro, encontrándose con los ojos de la morena que rogaban por algo de piedad. Su labio inferior tembló mínimamente, su pecho se sacudió y con los ojos aguados volvió en sus pasos, encontrándola y bebiendo de su boca un último beso.

Pero entre ellas nunca había últimos besos. Sólo besos de _hasta luego._

Bárbara la atrajo a ella de nuevo, sujetándola con fuerza, teniéndola con fuerza. No la iba a dejar ir y ella no se quería ir.

Las manos de Bárbara en su pecho buscando sentir su latido, el respirar caliente dándole la bienvenida mientras le hablaba. Su voz siendo un secreto que ellas compartían. _Hagas lo que hagas; digas lo que digas, Mercedes, tú siempre vas a ser el amor de mi vida._

Un beso, algo que embriagaba sus sentidos y de lo que no se podría cansar jamás. Un par de besos más, las manos de Bárbara volviendo a su cara antes de separarse para voltearse y darle libertad de deshacerse del vestido. Sus dedos buscaron el cierre de aquel vestido tan triste y tiró de él hacia abajo, encontrándose con la enagua negra que se pegaba a la piel de la mujer y le generaba envidia. Arrastró sus labios contra el cuello de la morena que reaccionaba sin vergüenza a su toque, cerrando los ojos y estremeciéndose mientras dejaba caer el vestido al suelo. El aroma natural de la morena era la principal razón por la que a veces se despertaba al dormir, sueños enteros invadidos por ese aroma tan dulce y que podría reconocer entre mil personas más. Bárbara estaba en ella y no podrían arrancarla jamás.

La mujer la tomó de las caderas cuando ella se deshizo de la camisa, tirándola al suelo y que pronto se encontró en compañía de la falda, la boca de Bárbara en su cuello mientras le apretaba las caderas y la pegaba a ella. Las uñas de la mujer mayor se arrastraron por su espalda, tanteando el broche, su boca sellando un beso apretado y lleno de sentimientos en sus labios. La giró, sus dedos arrastrándose por su bajo vientre y provocando que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara.

Bárbara dejó besos en el cuello expuesto, subiendo las manos por el vientre de la mujer para apretar sus senos por encima de la tela antes de ir hacia atrás, deshaciendo el broche y quitando aquella prenda del camino. Mercedes era su tesoro, cada parte de su cuerpo siendo la razón de un hambre insaciable que a veces le hacía entender que era ella y nadie más. Porque tenía hambre, necesidad, de verla, de tenerla, de amarla y perderse en los lunares que pintaban la piel blanca. Era Mercedes y nadie más.

Besó el inicio de su columna, sus manos arrastrándose por sus brazos mientras quitaba totalmente los tirantes del sostén. Dejándola en libertad, tomó su propia ropa y se la quitó, la semi-desnudez de los cuerpos entrando en contacto cuando la volvió a voltear y besó su mejilla, su vientre pegándose a la espalda baja de la joven que sonrió extasiada. Su mano bajó por su cuello hasta sus clavículas, los dedos de Mercedes rodeándole el brazo en un intento de tirar de ella y girarla pero se lo impidió. Plantó otro beso debajo de su oreja, respirando agitada antes de tomarla de la cintura y meter una pierna entre las suyas, empujándola suavecito hacia el borde del colchón. Mercedes suspiró cuando su lengua dibujó la curva de su hombro, el calor subiendo entre ambos cuerpos como un hechizo que las aislaba del mundo. Sólo eran ellas dos.

Sus rodillas fueron las que primero tocaron el colchón, Bárbara empujándola contra él para terminar aprisionándola, pegando su pecho a su espalda, sus besos regándose en su espalda mientras la tomaba de los senos, si pierna manteniendo separadas las suyas. Intentó voltearse luego de alejar el cabello de su rostro pero no pudo, la mujer volviendo a presionarla contra el colchón en tanto dejaba rastros de sus labios en la mitad de su espalda. Elevó las caderas contra el muslo contra ellas y un gemido suave se escuchó en la habitación iluminada por velas. Bárbara empujó contra su entrepierna en un intento de aplacar la tensión pero consiguió lo contrario.

Arrastró los dedos sobre el pecho de la mujer, su boca volviendo a subir mientras le daba libertad de voltearse. Se apoyó en el codo y su otra mano subió sobre uno de los pechos de Mercedes, sus bocas colisionando en un beso alejado de la ternura que hasta ese momento habían mantenido.

La lengua de Mercedes acarició su labio inferior y ella la dejó entrar, gimiendo quedo ante la sensación tan única de besarla. Su mano pasó al otro pecho y rozó el pezón erecto, los dedos de Mercedes sujetando de manera floja su mano, dejándose hacer sin querer perder el contacto. Sus otros dedos se afianzaron tras su oreja, manteniéndola cerca. Un gemido dulce llegó a sus oídos, sus dedos volviendo a jugar con el pedacito de carne sensible para después arrastrarse al otro donde los propios dedos de Mercedes ya jugaban perezosamente para satisfacer la necesidad de tacto. Sonriendo contra su boca, Mercedes se volteó y la miró a los ojos, sus dedos acariciando suavemente su cabello.

\- Te amo…

\- Nunca me dejes, por favor – pidió con la voz rota y Mercedes la besó en respuesta.

Su mano bajó por el vientre de la castaña y sus dientes se arrastraron por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello, Mercedes echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sus dedos arañaron el borde de la ropa interior y pasaron por encima de ésta, dirigiéndose a la V entre sus piernas. Un chupón se dibujó en su hombro, Bárbara acariciándola por encima de la tela, sintiendo su calor contra sus yemas.

Mercedes acarició su cabello, su otra mano pasando por debajo de su cabeza y buscando la de Bárbara para entrelazando sus dedos. El roce en su entrepierna se volvía cada vez más constante, más fuerte, más rápido. Un gemido quebró su garganta cuando la lengua de Bárbara se arrastró hasta su brazo y dejó un beso allí, sus dedos metiéndose por el costado de la prenda para entrar en contacto con su humedad. Apretó sus dedos y la mujer morena buscó su boca otra vez, un beso febril combinado con una mezcla de sentimientos intensos que acabaron por estremecerlas a las dos. Las caderas de la morena empujaron las suyas otra vez hasta ponerla de costado, metiendo la rodilla entre las suyas. Bajando la vista vio cómo retiraba los dedos mojados a la luz de las velas y los arrastraba por su muslo, acomodándolo sobre el suyo.

Levantó los ojos hacia ella y Bárbara le besó la nariz, luego la frente y recostó su cabeza en ella, ambas respirando entrecortadamente mientras Bárbara bajaba un poco y frotaba su propia entrepierna contra su otro muslo. Ambas gimieron y la mano de Bárbara soltó la suya, metiéndose bajo sus costillas, tomando uno de sus pechos y jugando con el pezón sensible. Esta vez y sin rodeos, su mano se adentró en la ropa interior de la castaña y buscó su clítoris, dejándolo en medio de los dedos que subían y bajaban entre sus pliegues.

Acarició su nariz con la suya, su boca abriéndose contra la rosada y grácil de Mercedes que profería gemidos mientras se dejaba hacer, totalmente ida en las sensaciones de los dedos de la mujer y de su entrepierna caliente y húmeda chocando contra su muslo.

\- Te quiero… sentir – gimió, mirándola a los ojos, sacudiéndose en el vaivén de las caderas de la morena contra ella.

Bárbara la besó, sus dedos entrando en ella y los otros jugando con el pezón sensible, un gemido gutural llegando a sus labios, chocando con su lengua y alimentando su alma. Se separó de Mercedes lo suficiente para tomar su ropa interior y deshacerse de ella, todo el conjunto negro yaciendo en el piso. Mercedes hizo lo mismo con sus bragas, su piel sensible y caliente entrando en contacto con la de la mujer en total libertad. Bárbara la sostuvo del rostro, volteándola un poco y besándola con las ansias de quien extraña aun teniendo al lado. Cada segundo lejos de Mercedes significaba una suma que daba como resultado una sensación de haberla extrañado siglos. Verla era volver a descubrir el cielo y era con ella, sólo con ella. No podía dejarla ir.

\- Te amo – murmuró contra su boca, sus dedos enredándose en los lacios cabellos cortos y acariciándolos suavecito, su pierna presionando la entrepierna de la castaña para arrancarle otro gemido –. Te amo y eres mi vida, pequeña – la voz se le quebró antes de que Mercedes pudiera besarla.

Los ojos húmedos en lágrimas se cerraron, una meciéndose contra la otra en busca del orgasmo, en busca del sello de aquella noche que dejara aún más por el piso las ideas locas que habían llegado. Mercedes se volteó completamente y Bárbara se posición sobre ella, recibiendo un agarre dulce pero urgente en su cara, la boca de la castaña buscando la suya mientras mecía las caderas contra su muslo. Los gemidos se quebraban en las bocas de las dos, las sábanas siendo prisioneras en sus dedos, la cadera de Mercedes en la otra mano para ayudarla.

Quien primero derramó lágrimas fue Bárbara, pequeña gota que cayó sobre el cabello de Mercedes que recorría su mandíbula con besos mojados y gemidos ahogados. Mercedes llevó sus dedos hacia su entrepierna y comenzó a tocarla tan rápido como la necesidad de sus gemidos lo pedía, dejando su placer a un lado y dedicándose exclusivamente a ella. Bárbara se mordió el labio y se afianzó en ambas manos, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de aquellos dedos que parecían prenderla fuego de punta a punta. Otro beso se depositó contra su garganta y Mercedes apoyó su frente contra su cuello, su respirar caliente acariciándole el pecho mientras la mantenía desde la cintura y la estimulaba sin parar.

Bárbara gimió casi en un grito, su mano tomando a Mercedes de la nuca, montando sus dedos como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Un _te amo _ fue susurrado contra su piel, las lágrimas de Mercedes embarrándose contra ella cuando la joven giró la cara y apoyó la mejilla en ella, sus dedos entrando y terminando por atraer al orgasmo y hacerlo colisionar contra su cuerpo.

El gemido fue agudo y corrió sobre los segundos, sus muslos temblando y apretándose contra el de la joven debajo suyo, mujer que la besó y la abrazó, dejándose caer y arrastrándola con ella sobre el colchón. Los últimos embates fueron leves caricias antes de que abandonara su interior, rodeándola con los brazos y manteniéndola pegada como si fueran imanes. La nariz de Mercedes recorrió su cuello y besó su mejilla una y otra vez, las lágrimas aun metiéndose entre ambas.

\- Me quedo contigo…, me quedo contigo para siempre – susurró la joven y un sollozo sacudió su pecho.

* * *

idea que me dieron en CC el otro día


End file.
